


In which Thor CULTIVATES MASS

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Just Felt Like Writing Something Silly, Chubby Thor, Horny Teenagers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: “Check out that bicep, bro.” Thor slapped his flexed arm, looking nearly smug about it. “It's fuckin'rocksolid.”“Whyare we related?” Loki whispered in awe, his eyes greedily drinking in Thor in all his gray-sweatpantsed glory.





	In which Thor CULTIVATES MASS

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about this the other day and I just had to write something small and dumb about it.

“Loki, check this out.”

Loki refused to move or acknowledge that he even heard Thor speak. This happened every time Thor went to the gym, which at this point, was nearly every day.

“Loki.”

“Loki.”

“Loki-” he huffed in exasperation now, “come on, it'll take a second.”

Loki braced himself for impact, spinning his chair slowly. Thor beamed, his hair still soaked from his shower and hanging around his face in thick, dark blond tendrils. He was shirtless, as was usual for him now when ever he could get away with it, showing off all the shiny new muscles he's been working so hard on, and the soft belly that seemed to be of little concern to Thor. _It's called bulking, bro_ , is what Thor had told him a few months back when he'd brought it up as Thor shoved down a third peanut butter sandwich, with a glass of whole milk on the side. Loki decided he was better off not questioning it after that.

Thor proceeded to give him a show, muscles tensing as he struck a flurry of ridiculous poses. The worst part of it all was how much Loki liked it.

“Check out that bicep, bro.” Thor slapped his flexed arm, looking nearly smug about it. “It's fuckin' _rock_ solid.”

“ _Why_ are we related?” Loki whispered in awe, his eyes greedily drinking in Thor in all his gray-sweatpantsed glory.

Thor laughed, clearly taking Loki's tone as exasperation, which was probably better for everyone involved, because you can't really go back to normal if your brother figures out he's been giving out free fap material for nearly a year.

Looking pleased by Loki's reaction, Thor quits his peacocking and pats his belly, saying, “time to go put some fuel in this machine, you want anything?”

“No,” Loki replied meekly, still mostly gone in a daze of unanticipated arousal.

“Cool, just shout if you change your mind,” he said, winking at Loki before he turned and walked out of the room, further hypnotizing Loki with the bounce of his ass with each step.

When he was finally out of Loki's sight, he melted in to his chair, unable to function for the next ten minutes.

~ * ~

Mom had been the unfortunate one to ask Thor at dinner about how his workout went while he was in the middle of his second and a half helping, making all three of them suffer through a long, pointless story full of things about rep schemes, plate thieves, and all manor of gym rat lingo that made Loki's brain liquify and start seeping from his ears. All with “bro” liberally peppered throughout.

“You should take your brother with you sometime,” dad had piped up with, interrupting Thor mid-bro. “He could use a bit of muscle on him,” he added with a hearty chuckle, reaching over to grab one of Loki's - _yes_ , very skinny – arms to give it a shake. Loki barely reigned in his death glare. _Barely_.

Mom tsked, shaking her head at her husband and reaching over to touch Loki's other arm, her touch almost patronizing in it's softness compared to dad's. “Nonsense, Loki is perfectly fine,” she said with a kind smile.

“I know Loki would hate it anyway,” Thor said with a strange quietness. He looked a bit cagey. _Odd_.

Loki definitely wasn't gonna let _that_ go. He couldn't help but think about it, really. And when he did, he noticed something- Thor had basically dragged anyone even semi-willing to go to the gym with him, or hassled them to join in on his “Get Big” endeavor, but he'd only ever offered Loki some of the food he was making here and there due to the politeness that had been well programed in to their heads by mom. It wasn't like historically Thor has given too many fucks about what Loki has disliked, he's been dragged to enough crappy action movies to know that, so there has to be something…

Or _someone_. Which made Loki's stomach do all sorts of horrible, churn-y, things. But, even _that_ didn't make total sense. If Thor met someone he liked at the gym, Loki would be the _first_ one he'd annoy with endless, rambling anecdotes about them. (Loki could vomit at the thought.) Something didn't add up, and he _needed_ to know.

He hovered in the doorway to the bathroom that night while Thor was brushing his teeth. He watched Thor as he checked himself out in the mirror, doing some bedtime flexes as he swished mouthwash. He sucked in and prodded his belly, making Loki's eyes catch on the little muffin top hanging over the thick waistband of his boxer-briefs. Which, of course, _had_ to be the only thing he had on right then. Loki closed his eyes and shook away the bad thoughts, keeping his eyes above the waist. Thor spat and washed his face, scratching at the scruff he decided to start letting grow last week. He patted his face dry and turned to walk out, only to come to startled halt when he saw Loki in the doorway.

“What the fuck, bro, how long have you been standing there?”

“What's the real reason you've never dragged me to the gym?” he asked, ignoring Thor's question entirely.

“You wouldn't-”

Loki held up his hand. “Please, we both know it's bullshit.”

Thor huffed, brow furrowed with a frown that looked better on him than it had any right to. “What the hell other reason could there be? What other reason do you _want_ there to be?”

“I know there's something,” Loki said, “you looked weird when dad asked about it at dinner.”

“Isn't it obvious?” Thor shrugged his beefy shoulders, marching for the doorway and tempting Loki with the thought of face planting in to Thor's chest. His face was at the perfect height for it, and it looked _so soft_ there. “You and I both know you'd hate working out, and you look hot already.”

Loki let Thor push past him, but only because he was in shock.

“You think I'm hot?”

The floor's sudden lack of squeaking let Loki know that Thor was frozen in his tracks.

“I just mean you're good looking, you know, _objectively_ speaking.”

“But you didn't say _that_ ,” Loki turned to face his brother in the narrow hallway, squinting as he studied Thor's back(and ass), “you said I was _hot_ , that's different.”

Thor shifted, twitching as he turned to Loki. The hallway was dark, but Loki could swear he saw Thor's cheeks go pink. “ _Objectively_ , yeah, alright?”

“What do you mean _objectively?_ ”

“From, like, someone else's perspective, you're a solid ten.”

Loki crossed his arms and tilted his head at his brother. “Whose?”

Thor blinked at him. “What?”

“Who is the someone who thinks I'm a 'solid ten.'”

Thor blinked a few more times and shifted around, clearly thinking too hard about what to say. “No one in particular, I'm just saying what other people think about you.”

“So _you_ think _other_ people think I'm a 'solid ten?'”

Thor stammered for a while before snapping back with a, “it's not fucking weird.”

Loki tilted his head the other way. “I never said it was.”

“No, you're doing that _thing_ ,” Thor said, frantically waving his fingers in Loki's face, “where you make me sound like an idiot and twist my words around and shit.”

Loki sighed, dropping his arms to his sides and looking his brother straight in the eye. “Are you into me, Thor?”

Thor looked startled by the question, staring wide-eyed at Loki for a minute straight.

That was good enough of an answer for Loki. He closed the last couple feet of distance between them, jumping up and forcing Thor to catch him. He clung on to Thor's shoulders and wrapped his legs around Thor's waist. Thor stumbled back a step before he caught his balance, looking dazedly at Loki.

“Whuh?”

With his heart pounding Loki went for the gusto, diving in for the kiss he'd been craving for ages. He pulled back with a happy, eyes fluttering open to look at his brother's dumbstruck face again.

“I've never done that before.”

Thor nodded, blinking slowly. “It was good- you're really good.”

Loki couldn't help but smile, squeezing his thighs against Thor's soft waist.

Thor's blissful expression faltered. “What if mom or dad comes down here?”

Loki smirked. “Well, I guess you better carry me to your room then.”

Thor's eyebrows shot up, the corners of his mouth rising. “Sounds like a good idea.”

Thor moved carefully, doing his best to keep the floor from whining too loudly under them, while Loki felt up his arms and chest.

“These _are_ pretty solid,” Loki whispered as he squeezed one of Thor's biceps.

“I'll let you feel something that's even _more_ solid,” Thor said with a wink.

“Oh my _god,_ Thor,” Loki groaned, “that was stupid, even for you.”

Thor chuckled, carrying Loki in to his room, gently kicking the door shut behind them.


End file.
